A typical guide vane arrangement comprises at least one guide vane carrier which is fastened to a casing of a turbomachine. Moreover, a guide vane arrangement of this type comprises a plurality of guide vanes which are fastened to the guide vane carrier and are arranged next to one another in the circumferential direction. Normally, each guide vane has a platform possessing at least two locking portions which are spaced apart from one another circumferentially. Each locking portion has a tongue which projects from the platform in a circumferential direction and which extends in the axial direction. The guide vane carrier has at least two carrying portions which are spaced apart from one another in the circumferential direction. Each carrying portion has a groove which is open in the circumferential direction and which extends in the axial direction. The tongues of the locking portions and the grooves of the carrying portions are configured such that they provide an axially pluggable and radially positive fastening between the guide vane carrier and the respective guide vane. A guide vane arrangement of this type affords the possibility of mounting and demounting individual guide vanes, without the entire guide vane carrier being dismantled.